


You Forgot Something

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, no smut but very close so no one under eighteen allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Clover's running late for work and almost forgets something. Qrow helps his boyfriend out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 76





	You Forgot Something

**Author's Note:**

> If you're under 18, please don't read this as it has mature themes and I'm an adult.  
> Also more 2AM writings because for some reason, that's when I'm most productive.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Qrow looked up from the couch to see his boyfriend dashing around their apartment. Clover was still trying to eat the last of his toast while grabbing his keys and jacket. 

Qrow rolled his eyes fondly; Clover was typically the more organized between the two of them. 

Usually. 

But honestly, it wasn’t Qrow’s fault that the two of them spent longer than usual in bed this morning.

Totally not his fault at all...okay, maybe a little bit.  
  


It all started early that morning before Clover had to get ready for work; he always woke up especially early so he could spend some time with Qrow. And _yes_ , that time was regularly spent with Qrow straddling his boyfriend’s lap while the two of them made out. Only this time, Clover broke the last kiss and murmured,

“Sorry, I gotta get ready for work now, Birdie.” Qrow had let out a small groan of protest but stopped nonetheless and rested his head on Clover’s shoulder in lieu of another kiss.

“You sure you can’t just call out?” He teased, nuzzling the space between Clover’s neck and collarbone gently. Clover kissed his boyfriend’s temple.

“I wish.” Clover smiled. “But if I called out everytime I wanted to stay home and do this with you, I’d be out of a job. How about I make it up to you when I get home? For now, I’ve gotta get dressed, okay babe?”

Qrow raised his head to look into his partner’s turquoise eyes.

“ _Y_ _es sir_.”  
  


One thing had led to another and, long story short, those two words were basically the reason Clover was struggling to finish his breakfast.

“Okay, I’m leaving now, bye Qrow!” Clover yelled from the doorway. Glancing over at the kitchen table, Qrow saw where Clover had left his wallet.

“Wait, Clover!” Qrow called, grabbing it. “You forgot something!”

Clover turned, still in the doorway.

“You’re right,” He agreed before placing his free hand on Qrow’s jawline and leaning in to give him a kiss. Qrow’s brain made dial-up noises as he gave into the kiss and he completely forgot about the wallet until it dropped on the floor with a _thump_.

_Oh, right._

“Actually, I was referring to your wallet.” Qrow picked it up and handed it to his boyfriend. “Uh, sorry I made you late.” He added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Clover smiled as he took the wallet from Qrow, letting their fingers brush together.

“It was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally just put that dial-up noise line in as a throwaway because I was having a bit of block but then I just thought "Fuck it, my brain makes dial-up noises all the time because I'm gay". The best part is that Qrow freaks out over his boyfriend (who also lives with him) kissing him even though he's the one who initiated the fucking earlier. It's the duality of man? Also in the first draft it was way fluffier and Clover calls Qrow "Tweety Sweety".
> 
> Anyway, mostly just trying a less serious writing style to try and loosen my writing up.


End file.
